Trust and Cigarettes
by Juuhei
Summary: Yamamoto couldn't take it, each strike of Gokudera's poison words. And he accidentally acted on it in the moment. warning: swearing probably somewhere , suggestive situations, all that good stuff genres: romance, humor, angst, hurt
1. Trust and Cigarettes

a/n: chapters will probably be very short Dx I'm not good at writing long chapters with tons of details. I get bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own this, if I did, Yamamoto would be putting Gokudera in promising positions.

EDIT: After reading the reviews (and seeing my story on the list when I searched for Gokudera and Yamamoto *_*) I read the first chapter -- and yep, it's hard to understand what Yamamoto did, especially without a page break, because it just goes into the story. This is now fixed :3

---

"I would never team up with a useless baseball freak like you."

The words rung through his head. They stung, and no matter how many times he heard it, it kept stinging. It gave him headaches.

"What anyone would see in you, I don't know, I just do this for the tenth."

"Do you understand me, Yamamoto?! You're so stupid."

"I don't need you!"

The last sentence struck a nerve like nothing else. The first day the short, pale-haired boy had come into his life was the last time Yamamoto thought seriously about dating a girl, or even a boy, other than Gokudera.

Which, Yamamoto had realized, was weird enough as it was, for he realized the short boy wasn't interested in him. In fact, he was certain - with good support towards knowing this - that Gokudera hated him.

But Yamamoto was glad to walk to school with Gokudera everyday, and talk to him everyday, and eat lunch with him, and even occasionally put his hand on his shoulder. Yamamoto continued to smile like an idiot no matter what painful curveballs Gokudera pitched at him.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera shouted, irrationally.

"Shut ... Shut UP!" Yamamoto snapped, grabbing the boy's collar close to him. "Everything we've been through and you still say all of this -- you're just a nuisance!"

Gokudera wasn't shocked, thoroughly, he still continued to play it as a game like the latter, not realizing Yamamoto was serious. "You're too optimistic! You're the nuisance!"

"You don't know the burden you are on Tsuna!" Yamamoto scowled, getting very angry. "You try to be protective but you become annoying! It's like you love him!"

"Of course I love him, he's familia, the tenth generation Vongola--"

"You don't get it!" Yamamoto yelled, loudly. This was the point where Gokudera understood Yamamoto was really angry, and serious. "You don't **get** it!" and threw him down.

---

His clothes were in a messy pile in the corner of the room. His hair was furiously thrown about on his head. He, himself, was curled up in a ball-like fashion, Yamamoto in the corner with his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." he kept muttering, as if asking forgiveness to nothing. Gokudera was simply collecting himself. He shook his hand and arm while reaching for his shirt, and putting it on, as well as his other clothes. He gathered his cigarettes and lit one precociously.

Just as he was stepping out of the door, he took the cigarette from his lips, blew the smoke out, and spoke, almost in a whisper tone; "I trusted you."

---

a/n: angstangstangst lulz. yeah. Hopefully this whole thing will be under 5 chapters. I dunno though. My boredom with long-term stories (writing them that is) exceeds me Dx Hope you like it :3


	2. Ciaossu, I suppose

a/n: I'm not disclaiming again, if you're reading this chapter, chances are you read the last one, and thats cool.

---

Yamagoku continued to hold his head in pain. How could he have done such a thing? Overwhelmed in the moment, perhaps, or just so much in love that words being strung in a line by Gokudera had poisoned him, he supposed. He wouldn't be forgiven. Surely Gokudera wouldn't tell anyone, he was much too stubborn.

Surely he wouldn't.

But he wouldn't blame him if he did.

He tried to smile just for Gokudera. It didn't work, as Gokudera never noticed - Yamamoto did smile a lot. Yamamoto never minded when Gokudera leaned on him for support. He didn't mind when he spoke harshly on him, for he took it as in Gokudera really cared about him. And when Gokudera praised him, it took on a whole new level for Yamamoto. He cherished every time, keeping it with him, making his heart skip a beat, feeling warm.

He loved it when they laughed together, and Yamamoto would always watch Gokudera, always worried if something terrible happened to him.

Always worried if something terrible happened to him.

Which he just did.

"Mornin' tenth!" Gokudera offered, smiling, cigarette hanging off of his lips. "Morning, Gokudera..." Tsuna sighed, realizing it already would be a strange day.

"Yo, Tsuna, Gokuder...a..." Yamamoto slipped, the words sliding out of his mouth. Of course, Gokudera didn't even consider meeting up with Yamamoto to walk to school with him.

"Morning, Yamamoto!" Tsuna replied. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto from the corner of his eye. He looked away, noticing Yamamoto was looking in a pathetic concerned way. "Hn." He responded, walking to his desk, in a clumsy sort of manner.

"Of course he wouldn't forgive me..." He muttered, not smiling at all. In fact, Yamamoto had trouble smiling at all.

The days passing had been treacherous. Gokudera refused to speak to the taller black-haired boy, even if he did sit with him at lunch -- he wasn't about to let Tsuna be alone with him.

Gokudera started to feel sick. He started staying home, instead of going to school. He knew the stuff anyways, and he didn't need the annoyance of the fans of his, nor to see the face of a certain someone.

Yamamoto would stare at the unoccupied desk. It was cold, distant. Tsuna started wondering where he had been. Of course, Gokudera wouldn't dare miss a training session - ones that Yamamoto was not involved in, private ones with Reborn.

It was quiet at Gokudera's house.

He had time to contemplate. Him and his cigarettes.


	3. Think it Over

Tsuna assumed nothing was wrong [rather, out of the ordinary], just that Bianchi might have fed Gokudera some poisoned cooking while he was away from them.

Yamamoto, however, knew what was wrong. He knew he was a bad person now. He knew he really was hated because he never found any dynamite waiting to explode near him. His smiles became pushed, fake, and shattered.

The worst part about it was that he always knew that Gokudera was thinking about him, and that felt nice. It felt **nice** to be remembered, even if it was for something he shouldn't have even considered doing.

It was like nightmares repeatedly flashed through his head. Gokudera was starting to believe it was his fault. If he hadn't been yelling at Yamamoto, perhaps...

But again, Gokudera was a logical person. He realized that if Yamamoto did that then, he could have done it earlier as well, or later. It must be part of his personality.

Then, _why_ would he do this? Two guys just don't make sense. Unless they were gay, but Yamamoto wasn't gay. Was he? Did it matter-- wait, stupid question, of course it mattered.

Clutching his hair, straining his head, painful but not as _painful_. A few miniscule threads of hair fell out, and he took a look at his hands. Dammit, why were they small? They really shouldn't be. But perhaps that was part of what made him a great pianist.

A pianist, huh. He felt the urge to play again. He didn't own a piano in his place, but he knew where one was.

The school.

a/n: holy shit this is short. Oh well. There, I updated, happy sis? Roaaaar.


	4. Pianist's Baseball

"Hm, expected." Reborn chuckled lightly, his hat swayed slightly to the right side of his head, the left exposing pointed hair.

"What was expected?" Tsuna asked, ready for another weird thing to come by him.

"Nothing you won't find out later." He exhaled, "Get back to work."

Tapping the keys noiselessly, but producing a great sound, Gokudera fiddled on the piano. He knew there were people still at the school, but fuck, if he was caught he didn't care. The sound aired through the halls from the grand piano in the unorganized music room, catching the attention of a few careless people, many students, and those who would have thought it funny, perhaps ironic, for a person of his stature to be playing so gracefully on the piano. It wasn't very abstract either, he hadn't taken any of Bianchi's cookies.

It also caught the attention, via many others pointing out the noise from the halls, of a certain Baseball-freak, who was drawn, stupidly, to venture to the source.

Peaceful was what it felt like to play the piano again. He didn't play it often anymore. 'Maybe even,' he thought, 'this would help as a precision tool for training, so I can be the ultimate right hand man.' Even in his state, he wouldn't forget his most important position and person.

"Woah..."

...abruptly stopping his hands, Gokudera froze in his place. His shoulders were pinched in, defensively, and his heart was beating fast. It hurt. He wasn't ready to face him. He wasn't _ready at all_.

"You really are great, Gokudera." Yamamoto laughed, hands in his pockets.

"Whu...what would you know, baseball-idiot.." He spoke, hardly loud enough to have him hear.

Yamamoto frowned. "Uh... if it helps at all..."

"I'm sure it wouldn't." again, just above a whisper.

"I wish we could go back to normal. I...uh... miss you."

Pang -- his heart started beating faster, nervous.

"Tsuna misses you too... it's sad without you there."

The Tenth... of course, he needed Gokudera. But he had Yamamoto, so why would he...

"If we could go back to normal, I'll just ignore my feelings for you and we'll be alright, right?"

What?

"We'd be ALRIGHT?" Gokudera stood up, shouting. "You can't say that after what you did to me-- goddammit, you can't do that, we can't go back to normal, even if Tenth needed us to, I don't know that I can... if it's for the tenth's sake...maybe--"

Yamamoto's semi-smiling face turned to a stone cold one again. "Tenth, Tenth..." he spoke. "It's not fair, he's all you talk about. Complaining about me feels better than not saying anything to me at all, just... I don't want you to ignore me. Are you in love with Tsuna?"

"Bwa--what?! No!! What are you talking about, I'm not anything like that--!" Gokudera spoke, not realizing that it sounded like he was just convincing Yamamoto that he was the only one for him. Course, to most of us, it wouldn't sound like it, but Yamamoto's brain works in weird ways, as well does Gokudera's.

"That's good, because--"

Pang, Gokudera grew more nervous.

"I'm in love with you."

a/n: THE CHEESY-NESS WILL KILL YOU, seriously. D: I felt like I should finish the story today, since I've been reading Reborn the past few days. So next chapter's the final. Enjoy!

Also, I found out that the lines aren't tabbed, which annoys the fuck out of me, but I'm too damn lazy to edit it, so deal. (apparently the tabs don't go from the document to the Fanfic account. Pisses me off. just like names with three syllables.)


	5. Our Messy, Unorganized Music Room

"Why would you say something like that--! Don't make me confused, I..I...Ugh, I will fucking shove dynamite down your throat, you.." he was at a loss for words, since a perverted guy like Yamamoto might take things the wrong way if he used different words. Even so, he was probably just comparing Yamamoto to Shamal.

"Besides, you'd have to be joking, you're a guy, and I'm a guy, and you're just a baseball freak, and I'm... I'm the Tenth's right hand man!"

"Did you only come to my games because Tsuna was there?"

"Wha--? No, everyone was there, besides you--" quickly shutting his mouth, Gokudera looked away.

"Besides me--?"

"Besides, you need me there too, for your own self-esteem. We can't lose our sword-guy.. in the Mafia.."

At all times, Gokudera was keeping a 'safe' distance from Yamamoto.

"If we go back to normal, then I'll pretend I don't love you, alright? Just come back to school or something. Just be my friend again, alright?"

"I can't be your...friend... or anything like that." Gokudera snarled.

"Then be my boyfriend." Yamamoto paused shortly after saying that, and it seemed like the space between them was infinite, his body incapable of moving towards the shorter of the two.

"wha...what...?"

"I will smile only for you."

"..."

"It would make our bond as a family stronger, and Tsuna's job easier..."

"Tenth..."

"Gokudera Hayato, please go out with me." he had heard the phrase plenty of times before, but not from this guy. It was unbelievable. Gokudera's mixed feelings irked him.

"Fine!" He spoke irrationally. Wait, what did he say? "Fine, I'll go out with you, for the sake of the Te--"

Yamamoto kissed him passionately, as if expresses all his feelings for him right there.

"I'm in love with you, Gokudera."

"Shut up, you freak."

"Ehh? Gokudera's back?" Tsuna asked, as if he was seeing an illusion, the two boys walking together again, towards the Tenth Vongola Boss.

"Helloooo, Tenth!!" Gokudera shouted, energetic to see the boss again. "Let's start walking home!"

Kyoko and her riled up brother, and Hana, walked towards them as well. "It's nice to see you back, Gokudera!" Kyoko smiled, making Tsuna a little jealous that the smile wasn't directed at himself. "How about we all walk home together?"

Tsuna couldn't see it, as he and the others were ahead of the two boys, but a particular black-haired boy and a particular silver-haired boy were holding hands at their side.

a/n: Alrighty then. That's it. Woohoo. I'm glad to be done with this story, it was fun writing it, but I feel like it's all so ooc. I tried not to. Dx

Chances are my next story will also be Reborn oriented. Either another Yamagoku, or one of these (or more) pairings: TsuKyoko, DinoHibari, MukuHiba, that one guy whose name escapes me at the moment, RyoTsu, RebornLambo, CollonelloLambo, or others that I'm too lazy to think about. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story.

Thanks to the kind reviewers! Sorry about me being too lazy to address you formally.

The end. (lulz, I just keep goooooing...)


End file.
